Fiesta (HeartRate)
by Menomy
Summary: Definitivamente lo que más odiaba de ser una Kubdel eran esas estúpidas fiestas elegantes, siempre hallaba un motivo para no asistir. Sin embargo, supo que librarse de esta no iba a ser tan fácil cuando despertó con su padre y muchos estilistas e instructores en su habitación.


_**Día 1: Anuncio y organización.**_

 ** _/_**

Se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada y se acomodó mejor entre sus sábanas. Al no conseguir los resultados esperados resopló y, sacando la cabeza fuera de su cómodo escondite, buscó con su mirada el reloj digital.

Las ocho en punto.

Maldijo en voz baja, era sábado y quería dormir un poco más de lo habitual. Se cubrió mejor con las sábanas para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

—Señorita Kubdel. —una voz femenina le reprochó su acción con un tono firme, supo entonces que ese día no iba a ser nada bueno.

Se sentó de mala gana maldiciendo a todas las fuerzas del universo y lista para lanzarle una mirada de odio a la mujer que se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de encontrar de pie frente a ella a su padre, la criada y al mismo tiempo responsable de robar sus minutos extra de sueño, el grupo de chicas que se encargaban de arreglar un guardarropa especial para ella; que nunca usaría, claro está, y otras personas desconocidas.

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender la razón de aquella escena.

—Alix —dijo su padre con entusiasmo atrayendo su atención—, hoy es el día.

Estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando recordó la conversación que había mantenido con su padre esa semana. Una charla pacífica con un par de tazas de té de por medio donde su padre, después de haberle reprochado por su manía de no asistir a ningún compromiso social de la familia, le informó sobre una gala muy importante a la que debía asistir.

Según el hombre, era de vital importancia que todos los Kubdel sepan comportarse educadamente frente a todas las personas que iban a estar allí. En su mayoría potenciales posibles socios para el negocio familiar que llevaba un par de meses sin buenas oportunidades.

En ese momento había captado la indirecta, tenía que asistir al evento, y no solo eso, tenía que saber comportarse adecuadamente.

Supo entonces que aquellas personas que se encontraban en su habitación eran quienes se encargarían de convertirla en una dama en un día y medio, de quienes le había comentado su padre. Y que ese sábado comenzaría su tortura hasta la noche siguiente, donde actuaría como un dulce querubín teniendo de espectadores a cientos de ricachones superficiales.

Como pudo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa respondiendo al entusiasmo de su padre cuyo rostro se iluminó notablemente antes de salir seguido por la criada, no sin antes darle a la chica unas cuantas indicaciones acerca de la jornada de ese día.

Definitivamente sería un largo día.

 ** _/_**

Hacía demasiado calor para ser una mañana normal y detestaba eso.

Llevaba cerca de una hora sentado en una banca del parque, ideando una forma de contrarrestar su aburrimiento y ya había descartado más de la mitad de las opciones.

No contaba con Max, el moreno se había ido de vacaciones con su familia y regresaba la semana siguiente. Normalmente era Alix a quien siempre acudía en situaciones así, pero tampoco era una opción. El día anterior se había peleado con la chica por una estupidez según él y, aunque había sido error suyo, no se había disculpado ni pensaba hacerlo. En situaciones así su orgullo ganaba la batalla por mucho.

Estando a punto de rendirse ante la tentación de aplastar el botón de llamada algo lo impulsó a dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada del parque, encontrándose con Adrien Agreste entrando a la panadería de los Dupain. A visitar a Marinette, supuso. Y no teniendo algo mejor que hacer, lo siguió esperando encontrar algo interesante en lo que ocupar su tiempo.

Entró por la puerta del negocio, como lo haría cualquier cliente. Detrás de la caja registradora Marinette le saludó con una sonrisa siendo imitada enseguida por Adrien.

—Hey —dijo a modo de saludo—, ¿por qué la reunión tan temprano en la mañana?

—Venía a invitar a Marinette a la gala de mañana. —respondió Adrien recibiendo a cambio una mirada confusa de parte de su compañero.

—¿Gala?

Al notar la confusión en el rostro de Kim, Adrien parpadeó perplejo.

—¿No lo sabías? —intervino Marinette—, hasta salió en las noticias.

—Creí que Alix te había invitado —pensó Adrien en voz alta, recibiendo a cambio más confusión de Kim—. Es que para esta gala es obligatorio para los hijos de los principales invitados entrar en parejas. Para los padres hacen excepciones pero siempre en estos compromisos aprovechan para buscar formas de unir a herederos con otros.

—Rose estará allí, el príncipe Alí la invitó.

El comentario de Marinette dio cabida a una nueva conversación, en la que Kim prefirió no verse involucrado; se despidió de la pareja y salió de la panadería perdido en sus pensamientos.

Con que una gala especial.

Si Adrien iría con Marinette y el príncipe Alí iría con Rose, eso significaba que dada la repelente personalidad de Chloé posiblemente no habría conseguido una pareja entre los invitados; debía tomar esa oportunidad de acercarse a la rubia lo más pronto posible.

Su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada y su amiga pelirosa apareció en su imaginación, en una de las tantas veces que ésta le regañaba por perder su poca dignidad al seguir yendo detrás de la hija del alcalde, incluso después de todos los humillantes rechazos de parte de ésta.

Sonrió involuntariamente al imaginarla regañándolo, su vida no sería igual si no tuviera a esa enana.

Inmediatamente se vio tentado a auto abofetearse. Aún estaba en una pelea con ella y su orgullo podía más, no pensaría en Alix por más que se viera tentado a hacerlo. No podía permitírselo.

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza y tomó rumbo hacia el hotel, hogar de la hija del alcalde.

 ** _/_**

—¡No, no y no!

Por quinta vez en la mañana, los dos gruesos libros que sostenía sobre su cabeza cayeron al piso sonando estruendosamente.

—¿Qué se supone que hice mal ahora? —preguntó notablemente irritada; llevaba todo ese tiempo tratando de seguir las indicaciones de la mujer, consiguiendo solo regaños de su parte.

—Te tambaleas demasiado, tienes que ir en línea recta.

La pelirosa bufó hastiada; no podía caminar en línea recta, menos cuando calzaba unos zapatos de diez centímetros de altura.

—Intenta una vez más, luego pasaremos a la clase de modales.

Una parte en su interior quería apuñalar a esa señora con esos zapatos, pero enseguida recordaba a su padre y se calmaba. Mordía su lengua para no soltar alguna grosería y darle razones alargar sus clases de modales.

Exhaló y volvió a intentarlo, colocando un pie primero sobre la línea de cinta blanca que había colocado su maestra en el suelo.

Talón, punta. Talón, punta.

No, definitivamente esto no era para ella.

La frustración recorrió sus venas y apretó los puños. Su mente traicionera le mostró el recuerdo del deportista de la clase burlándose de ella y su poca capacidad de actuar femenina lo cual solo empeoró su enfurruñamiento.

Se excusó con su maestra diciendo que tenía que usar el baño, encerrándose inmediatamente en él antes de darle siquiera tiempo de responder a la mujer. Mordió una toalla de mano y gritó furiosa. Cuando se trataba de Kim, su mente siempre se encargaba de recordarle las situaciones más desagradables.

Apreciaba mucho al chico, pero había ocasiones en las que sus bromas y comentarios sobrepasaban los límites de la tolerancia de la chica, y lo peor es que el muy idiota ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cómo le afectaban los pequeños detalles.

Justo ahora su mente le ubicaba en el día anterior; en una conversación casual durante el receso escolar. Rose, Juleka, Nathanaël, Max, Milyne, Kim y ella hablaban de temas triviales como cualquier adolescente, y todo hubiera sido perfecto si la conversación no hubiera girado a un tema en específico: "¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con Kim?"

No, en realidad todo hubiera ido bien si Kim no hubiera contestado la pregunta de la manera en que lo hizo. Bien, nada era nuevo. Todos en el instituto habrían cuchicheado por lo menos una vez cuestionándose para ellos mismos cuál era la naturaleza de la relación que unía al deportista y a la patinadora. Nunca había sido problema contestar un "solo somos amigos", estaba tan preparada para esa pregunta que las pocas veces que se atrevieron a formulársela a ella en solitario la frase había surgido naturalmente.

Quizá el problema fue ese. Que los chicos hayan elegido justamente ese día para confrontarlos a los dos directamente y en conjunto, solo que cuando estaba a punto de responder el deportista abrió la boca. Tal vez la empatía no sea el mayor atributo del chico pero de ahí ha "¿Tienen ojos? Alix parece un chico, ningún chico se fijaría en ella de otra forma que no sea como un amigo más, incluyéndome" había una gran diferencia.

Aquel había sido un golpe muy bajo en el autoestima de la pelirosa, seguía siendo una chica sensible muy en su interior y el ver la sonrisa burlona del chico mientras le golpeaba amigablemente el hombro para demostrar su punto quebró algo dentro de ella. Ese día salió del grupo formado sin decir una sola palabra y el resto del día ignoró al deportista; no quería aceptarlo, se sentía herida por esas palabras y más que todo porque haya sido precisamente él quien las dijo.

Y dolía ahora incluso más saber que lo único que hacía en ese momento, al fallar todas las indicaciones de su instructora, era confirmar el comentario de Kim.

—Maldito Kim —musitó observando su reflejo; moría de ganas por hacer que se trague sus palabras y esa era una de las razones por las que había aceptado recibir clases de etiqueta, sin pensar por un momento que Kim no estaría presente para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo.

Se armó de valor y salió finalmente del baño, encontrándose afuera con una mesa en medio de su habitación; sobre la cual habían unos platos de comida y un sinnúmero de cubiertos, además de unas cuantas copas.

—Disculpe maestra —llamó dirigiéndose a la señora que se encargaba de ordenar los cubiertos de mejor manera sobre la mesa—. ¿Para qué es esto?

—Vamos a empezar con la clase de modales en la mesa. Es de vital importancia que usted, como miembro de la familia Kubdel, sepa degustar correctamente los alimentos que le sirvan.

—Pero puedo comer perfectamente con una cuchara, no entiendo porque tantos cubiertos.

—Precisamente por esa manera de pensar es que vamos a tomar esta clase. Tome asiento, por favor.

Levantó una ceja, era demasiado ridículo para ser verdad. Dejó sus pensamientos negativos de lado y obedeció las instrucciones de la señora; hacía todo eso por su padre y para mantenerlo contento debía esforzarse un poco más.

 ** _/_**

—Déjame ver si entendí bien —sus dedos dejaron de tocar la pantalla de su celular y centró toda su atención al chico—. ¿Quieres que te elija a ti como mi pareja para la gala de mañana en la noche?

—Si. Eso quiero. —respondió decidido, firme como un soldado esperando la autorización de su general.

La rubia parpadeó incrédula ante la petición del chico y, después de algunos segundos de silencio, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Olvídalo, eso nunca pasará.

Retomó su actividad anterior con su celular como si el chico se hubiera esfumado con la sola pronunciación de esa frase.

—La entrada es en parejas y sé que no tienes una.

—¿Qué te hace suponer eso? —cuestionó indignada.

—Adrien irá con Marinette, el príncipe Alí irá con Rose. No tienes muchas opciones al alcance.

—Aunque así fuera, de todas formas no aceptaría ir contigo. Eres un desastre.

El chico frunció el ceño, por un segundo le dio la razón a Alix y pensó en seguir su consejo de no sacrificar su dignidad. Pero, al igual que en muchas ocasiones anteriores, su orgullo salió vencedor.

—Haré tu tarea de física por un mes. —primero muerto antes de dejar que Alix le dijera "Te lo dije".

La rubia lo pensó, necesitaba ese trato. Su padre había tenido que salir de la ciudad por asuntos que a ella no le importaban; y como su hija, tenía que representarlo durante la gala, y si no tenía pareja no podía ir. Además, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro; ya que el agente Roger había acompañado al alcalde como protección, y Sabrina había ido junto a su padre. Por lo tanto, tampoco tendría quien le haga las tareas por un tiempo.

—Está bien, acepto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédulo, ya se había preparado para alguno de los humillantes rechazos de la rubia.

La hija del alcalde asintió con desinterés, con la mirada nuevamente en su celular.

—Solo tengo una condición —se detuvo un momento y examinó al chico con la mirada de pies a cabeza—. Ve con mi mayordomo, compra el traje que él te indique y úsalo en la gala. Que te quede claro; no bailaré contigo y posiblemente esté la mayoría de la noche ocupada.

—Considéralo hecho y no te preocupes, tal vez cambies de opinión durante la fiesta. —respondió animado.

—Lo dudo —dijo ella secamente, luego pareció caer en cuenta de un detalle y lo comentó—. Por cierto; debo admitir que me sorprende, pensé que Alix ya te habría invitado.

El rostro de Kim fue todo un cuadro, al parecer todos suponían que los dos irían como una pareja a esa dichosa gala. Cuando la realidad era que ambos estaban peleados gracias a que él la había ridiculizado ¡Y de qué manera!

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? Sabes perfectamente que tengo otras expectativas. —comentó serio, haciendo énfasis en la última parte; no era un secreto que él estaba loco por la rubia.

—No por ti. Por ella —explicó Chloé, un poco más centrada en el tema—. Nunca se ha llevado muy bien con los hombres del status social alto; así que en todas las galas se le hacía difícil conseguir pareja, siempre la terminaban juntando con alguien que no conocía y se mantenía distante durante todas las veladas. Eres de los pocos chicos con los que es realmente cercana y en este baile la elección de parejas es libre, por eso pensé que te invitaría; pero parece que encontró a alguien más. Quién sabe.

Un extraño sentimiento apareció en el interior de Kim, y sintió curiosidad por aquello que no se había cuestionado desde que se enteró de la noticia de la gala. ¿Con quién iría Alix?

Lo que había dicho Chloé era cierto; la pelirosa nunca se había llevado bien con la mayoría de los hombres, por lo menos no a tal punto de dejarlo adentrarse a su vida privada.

—Tal vez intente saltarse la gala, siempre lo hace.

—No lo creo. Los Kubdel están pasando por un momento duro, tal vez haya posibles socios en la fiesta y para simpatizar con ellos toda la familia debe asistir; da una mejor reputación. No lo entenderías. El caso es que tiene que tener una pareja para la gala.

—¿Qué hay de su hermano? Puede que él sea su pareja.

—Su hermano está en un viaje, atendiendo algunos negocios de su familia; así que no cuentes con ello. Alix irá con un chico y quiero ver de quién se trata.

Instintivamente torció los labios, el asunto de la pareja de Alix no le daba buena espina. A pesar de haberla menospreciado, debía admitir que la chica tenía cierto carisma y muchas cosas podían pasar en una noche.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Señor Kubdel, pase. Su hija está... Bueno, no sé dónde está. Se escondió cuando fuimos ver las opciones de vestido para mañana. —respondió una joven nerviosamente, era la asesora de maquillaje de Alix.

El hombre entró en la habitación, una de las chicas encargadas del guardarropas de Alix se encontraba sentada en la cama limándose las uñas con una expresión de frustración. Alrededor había algunos pares de zapatos de tacón, maquillajes de todo tipo y la mesa aún ordenada.

Suspiró fuertemente, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hija como para adivinar que ese desastre había sido obra suya.

—Alix, soy yo. Sal de donde sea que estés, necesito hablar contigo.

La puerta del armario se abrió, dejando ver a la chica cabizbaja y un tanto cansada.

—Ustedes —ordenó el hombre dirigiéndose a las otras dos jóvenes—. Por favor, retírense. Voy a hablar a solas con mi hija.

Ambas obedecieron, una más malhumorada que otra. El hombre miró a su hija y se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, segundos después ella lo imitó sentándose al otro extremo.

—Lo intenté papá, de verdad. Pero es que soy un desastre en esto.

—Querida, en la vida hay muchas cosas difíciles. Mentiría si te dijera que tan solo con esfuerzo consigues realizarlas; necesitas ser fuerte, perseverante y tener en mente tu meta. Solo así conseguirás lo que quieras.

—Pero ¿cuál sería mi meta en esta situación?

El hombre sonrió paternalmente, hacia un tiempo que no se sentaba a charlar con su hija y realmente le hacía falta hacerlo más seguido. Se preguntó qué clase de cosas estarían pasando por su mente adolescente.

—Alix ¿tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?

—¿Especial? ¿De qué forma?

—Hija mía, sabes de lo que hablo. Siempre me he preguntado, sobre el corazón de mi querida hija ¿Puede que alguien se haya adueñado de él?

La chica ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y enrojeció al instante. La pregunta de su padre por sí sola no habría causar ese efecto, claro que no. Lo que había provocado aquel efecto era que el primer rostro que apareció en su mente al escuchar la pregunta fuera, nada más ni nada menos, que el del insoportable Kim.

Negó insistentemente intentando apartar esa absurda idea de su mente. Sin conseguir resultados favorables desvió la mirada de la de su padre, que llevaba un rato observándola con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Por tu forma de reaccionar, debo suponer que tienes a alguien en mente.

—¿Qué? N-No sé de qué hablas.

—Claro hija, como tú digas. Por cierto, venía a decirte algo importante. La entrada a la gala es en parejas, obligatoriamente, ya sabes cómo funciona. Si tienes a alguien en mente para invitar yo...

—No— exclamó abruptamente interrumpiendo a su padre—. Es decir. No, no tengo a nadie en mente.

—¿Ah sí? Vaya, creí que tendría que buscarle una pareja a él también, me has ahorrado el trabajo. Gracias Alix.

—¿Buscarle pareja a quién?

—A la persona que ibas a dejar abandonada si conseguías una pareja para ésta noche, pequeña.

La tercera voz que irrumpió en la pequeña conversación la hizo sobresaltar, e inmediatamente después girar la cabeza a una velocidad impresionante con el fin de confirmar lo que quería. Su hermano estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación con una maleta en la mano y esa sonrisa que siempre había sido su favorita.

—¡Jalil!— exclamó la pelirosa corriendo eufóricamente hacia el chico, quien se apresuró en recibirla con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Al ser más alto que ella, la levantó en un abrazo dando un par de vueltas antes de volver a dejarla sobre el piso, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto te extrañé, pequeña.

—Claro que lo sé idiota, fue casi un mes— protestó la chica golpeando el hombro de su hermano—. No vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo.

—No lo haré— sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica dedicándole otra sonrisa reconfortante—. Ahora, papá me dijo que te están preparando para la gala de ésta noche. ¿Cómo vas?

La chica bufó soplando su flequillo e indicó con su mirada a la desordenada habitación.

—¿Cómo crees tú?

La mirada del más alto recorrió la habitación analizando el desastre y suspiró. Su padre observaba atento a ambos, pidiendo ayuda discretamente a su hijo mayor.

—Papá, dile a los maestros que se vayan, yo me encargaré de ayudar a Alix con las reglas de etiqueta básicas para ésta noche.

Los dos pares de ojos azules se posaron en el chico, viéndolo como si de repente se hubiera transformado en un bicho extraño. El muchacho sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa volteándola hacia su padre.

—Mi hermana es hermosa y muy inteligente. Si yo pude aprender modales en dos horas para la apertura de una de las exhibiciones de las que estaba encargado, ella también puede.

El señor Kubdel los miró dudoso, sin embargo asintió acercándose a Alix y agachándose a su altura, sostuvo una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

—Papá...—pronunció Alix confundida por la acción de su padre.

—Ten en cuenta lo que dije antes Alix, puede que no sea experto en estos temas pero... Haz que se arrepienta de lo que dijo, demuéstrale que mi hija es una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par sin terminar de entender lo que había dicho su padre. ¿Acaso él se había enterado...? No, eso no era posible. Nadie lo sabía.

Abrió la boca para tratar de formular una pregunta a su padre, necesitaba saber cómo sabía tanto pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Hija, ten en cuenta que yo estoy en casa cuando llegas del instituto la próxima vez que quieras gritar maldiciones en tu habitación.

Y así sin más, otro de muchos sonrojos en ese día apareció en el rostro de Alix, maldito Kim.

* * *

Es algo que había escrito desde hace un año o año y medio, nunca lo había terminado pero ahora voy mucho más de la mitad y con todo a mi favor para continuarlo asi que me animé a al fin liberarlo.

HeartRate esta muriendo, personalmente no me gusta en lo que se ha convertido el fandom en general de MLB pero esta pareja me dio en el corazón y más los pocos fanfics que lei publicados. Queria hacer mi pequeña aportación, tal vez me anime a hacer algo con la shipp principal pero eso aún esta por verse.

Propósitos de año nuevo, nos leeremos más seguido por aquí.

- _Menomy_


End file.
